


Romantic Birthday Celebration

by CatherineWillmon2002



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Married Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has a special surprise in store for Trini in honor of her birthday. A surprise that she'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Birthday Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Thuy Trang (RIP)'s birthday, I thought this nice little one shot, chock full of smutty and fluffy goodness would suffice just fine.

_ Scott Residence  _

_ Los Angeles, California _

_ December 14th, 2015  _

"I'm gonna look."

"You better not, Tiger."

"Okay, I'm gonna look."

"Trinity Jade Scott, you better not even take a peek."

"Okay, now I'm gonna look."

"Don't make me tickle you, baby. Now we're almost there."

"How long will it take before I can finally open my eyes, Jason?"

"Just take two more steps and...we're finally here. Okay, now you can open your eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Tiger. Open your eyes."

She removed her hands away from her face and opened her eyes. A combination of shock and utter disbelief etched on her face at the sight of what her handsome, darling husband has done to their private backyard.

He turned it into an aura of romance; with yellow streamers and yellow Christmas lights were perfectly placed on the surrounding palm trees and candles were properly placed in places where they weren't gonna burn down the house. And, right in front of her was a perfectly sprawled blanked with a bucket of champagne chilling right next to it.

It was truly a sight to behold.

"Y-you did this all of this for me?" she asked as she turned around to face him, tears brimming in her brown eyes.

He leaned over and kissed her soundly, then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently.

"I sure did, Tiger. Happy birthday."

"B-but, how?" she asked, still in disbelief at what he was able to put together.

He chuckled softly as he tightened his arms around her. "Well, for starters, you said that you didn't want a big birthday party this year, so it got me thinking: instead of a big birthday party, why don't I put together a more intimate, private birthday party, with just of the two of us? And, since our backyard is private, we can be as loud as we want to be."

"Oh, is that right, Rex?" she sassed, winking at him.

He winked right back at her. "That's right, gorgeous. Now, before we can get into the naughty activities, I thought we need to boost our energy by having dinner. I made your favorites and I think it'll be romantic if we have a picnic right here."

"Mmm, I like the way you think," she murmured before she pulled him down for another deep, passionate kiss.

It seems that ever since they got married almost 10 years ago, the passion, the desire and the spark never diminished between them. Jason was pretty much every girl's dream: from his short wavy brown hair, to his gorgeous brown eyes, his sexy, cute, adorable, gorgeous baby face and...that body. From his massive arms, to his washboard abs and his chest, there were plenty of times Trini touched herself just thinking about him and the dreams she had about him whenever she goes to sleep at night, well, let's just say those dreams weren't for the fainted heart.

However, there was another side of Jason that she loved more than anything: his romantic, caring side. Anything he does, from sending her flowers while she's at work, bringing her breakfast in bed, rubbing her tired, sore feet, always makes her feel so special and loved. And, the fact that she has known him ever since they were kids and could always count on him to be there when times got tough made it much better.

"Mmm, Tiger, hold those lips until after dinner. Don't want the food to go cold," he said when they reluctantly pulled apart. Her hand wandered their way down toward towards the huge tent forming in his pants and began palming him, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head.

"But it's my birthday, baby. And what I want is my husband to give me my birthday present," she purred in his ear.

"You're killing me, Tiger. Don't you wanna eat first?" he asked, his resolving melting when she grabbed him by his hand and dragged him over to the blanket he had laid out on the freshly cut grass.

"Yeah, I wanna eat, but it's not the food that I want. I'm hungry for something else. A tall, handsome something else," she told him, wagging her eyebrows at him suggestively.

And that did it for Jason. When it comes to Trini, he's turned right into mush because of her seductive ways and lingering glances. One look at her and, boom, it doesn't take him long to sport a raging hard on.

He was pretty much putty in her hands (no pun intended).

Without further coaxing , he pulled her right into his arms and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly; his tongue seeking out hers. As their kissing started to intensify, his hands wandered their way down towards her cute little ass, causing her to squeal in his mouth. However, she grinned against his mouth as they continued kissing each other passionately.

It wasn't long before their desires started raging out of control. Jason promptly laid Trini down on the blanket and quickly followed her by climbing right on top of her. One by one, they began removing each other's clothes, touching and kissing each other's exposed skin as the cool night air whisked their bodies. When the last article of clothing was finally removed, they both laid naked and felt the heating radiating off of each other.

She gasped softly when she felt his hands caressing her body from head to toe; dragging his fingertips along her legs before engulfing her breasts in his hands. He flicked her nipples with his thumbs, causing her to throw her head back in the throes of passion. He leaned down and captured her right nipple in his mouth; sucking and blowing on it softly as he continued massaging her breasts gently and causing new sensations to swirl in the pit of he stomach. She had to keep her legs closed because she was pretty much soaking wet at this point.

Jason paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple as he maneuvered her over on her back and hovered over her. Trini felt a huge burn in her belly as he kept kissing his way down her body; kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. He parted her legs with his hands and inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening, feeling her juices coating his fingertip. She hissed loudly when he inserted another finger inside of her, causing her to spear her fingers through his short brown hair and grip his scalp tightly as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her swollen opening.

"Oh, God," she moaned, feeling her climax bubbling in the pit of her stomach. He withdrew his fingers away from her and placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and parted her legs a little bit further so he could have more access for her core.

Nuzzling his face between her outstretched thighs, he started lapping at her center, causing her to arch her back off the blanket she was laying and gripped his scalp tightly as he dragged his tongue up and down her slit. Trini was slipping and falling into a pool of pleasure as her husband hummed against the heated flesh of her thighs and continued lapping at her center as if she was his favorite flavor of ice cream. Jason reached underneath her body and cupped her ass in his hands, then he lifted her body up so he could have even more access to her aroused core. Her knuckles began turning white from gripping his scalp tightly, however, she didn't pay attention because spasms after spasms started erupting inside of her body.

Before long, she was teetering on the edge of oblivion. He kept lapping at her center hungrily and nuzzling his face between her thighs, his own release triggering just by pleasuring her with his oh, so talented mouth. If anything, he became more aroused at the wonderful feminine scent of her body waffling his nose.

When he bit down on her engorged clit, she finally became unglued. A strong, pulsating climax washed over her hypersensitive body like a tidal wave and as she was beginning to come down from her incredible high, he somehow managed to coax another intense orgasm out of her already pleasurably wrecked body, causing her to lie limp on the blanket and allow herself to cool down...for a second.

Jason immediately crawled his way up through her body, leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. Even though she was sore, Trini was anxious to keep the show on the road, so she reached down between them and grabbed a hold of his member, which was standing at full attention. She grinned against his mouth.

Realizing that he couldn't take her touching him down there any longer, he got settled between her outstretched thighs and positioned himself right at her entrance. Wiggling her hips in anticipation, she encouraged him to go right him because she couldn't wait another minute to have him inside of her.

As if he was reading her mind, he slid right in. Because of how wet she was, he slid inside of her with little to no effort at all; groaning against her ear when he felt her clamping down on him in a vise grip. Once he was buried to the hilt, he braced himself on his elbows and started moving; thrusting in and out of her with little effort and breathing heavily against the crook of her neck. She wrapped her legs over his strong back and lifting her hips up to meet his. It wasn't long before they started moving together as one.

Digging her fingers into his broad shoulders, Trini closed her eyes and saw sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids. A raw, delicious feeling washed over body as Jason kept thrusting inside of her; hitting her hot spots like a pro and gliding the tip of his member along her G-spot. Slowly, her climax was bubbling in the pit of her stomach as he started picking up the pace.

Their moans were simultaneous as their bodies started to become heated. Their lips met in an entangled heap as their movements became more in tune with one another. Jason bit down on her neck as his hands roamed over her body with expertise. Trini bit down on his broad shoulder and let out a series of moans and groans as she tightened her legs over his back and matched her movements with him. She thought she had died and gone to heaven.

Not wanting her husband to do all the work, with all of her strength, she turned them over on the blanket until she landed right on top of him. Bracing her hands on his broad chest, she started riding him relentlessly; bouncing up and down on his shaft and gasping loudly when she felt him hitting her hot spots even deeper. She was trying desperately to hold on, but as she kept grinding on his shaft, she knew that she wasn't gonna last much longer.

Trini let out a yelp when Jason slapped her butt cheek playfully. He did it again, causing her to squirm right on top of him. As her movements became more frantic and frenzied, she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, their tongues battling for dominance. It wasn't long before both of them started teetering on the edge of oblivion.

He flipped her back over on her back and turned her over on her stomach. Reentering her from behind, he really went to town on her; gripping her hips tightly in his hands and grunting loudly in her ear. She reached behind him and gripped his hair in her hand, digging her fingers in his scalp and letting out a loud moan as she edging closer and closer to her nirvana. He wasn't too far behind and together, their rhythm were in perfect sync with one another.

When he reached down in front of her and started fondling her clit, she finally became unglued. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a guttural moan as a strong climax ripped through her body like a river crashing a creek. As she was coming down from her high, he kept pushing through her tightness a few more times before he finally exploded inside of her; slumping against her sweaty, naked body and breathing heavily against her ear. They collapsed on the blanket in an entangled heap, wrapping their arms around each other and allowing themselves to come down on from their incredible highs.

"Happy birthday to me," Trini quipped, laying her head on his chest.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled another blanket over their bodies. "I take it you like it, huh?"

"Like it? No. Love it? You better believe it, baby," she said with a grin.

"Well, I have one more surprise for you. Why don't you look up at the sky?" he suggested, pointing his finger up in the air. "Okay, what are you up to, Rex?" she asked as she raised her head up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just look up at the sky and you'll get your answer," he insisted with a wink.

Looking a little bit confused, she looked up at the sky as he suggested. A few seconds later, fireworks started exploding in the beautiful night sky, lighting her eyes up and causing her to look up in wonder. A single tear started streaming down her face as more fireworks started exploding in the air, even spelling out "Happy Birthday, Trini" and causing more tears to stream down her face. Jason grinned foolishly, realizing that his mission was accomplished. He wanted to do something memorable for her birthday and, based on the shocked, surprised and pure elation look on her face, well, he was very pleased with the results.

"Baby, this is beautiful. I can't believe you pulled this off," she squeaked as she looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

He tucked a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear, then he leaned over and kissed her tear stained eyes. "I'm glad you love it, love. Anything for the birthday girl."

"I love you so much, Jason, and it's not just because of the amazing sex we have, it's the beautiful, romantic things that you do that amazes me. I made the best decision of my life when I married you," she replied, her smile never leaving her face.

"Same here, gorgeous. Happy birthday and I love you, too," he replied before their lips met each other again, this time more tenderly.

As the fireworks continued to explode up in the sky, Trini knew that she'll remember this night for the rest of her life.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
